Enthusiasts, as well as professional instructors of the game of golf, unanimously agree that one of the most pressing problems faced in mastering the game is the ability to keep one's head stabilized and in proper position during a full golf swing. By stabilizing and maintaining the proper positioning of the head, the golfer is more likely to swing the club on the proper path during the golf swing. This allows the golfer to become more consistent in their shot making. If the head is improperly lifted or changes positions, as is often the case, the execution of the swing is bound to be faulty. Inconsistent and errant shots are the result.
Although it is necessary to stabilize and maintain the proper position of the head during the golf swing, it is important for the body and head of the golfer to cooperate in a natural manner. Although the head should remain focused on the golf ball during the golf swing, there should not be any restrictions on the movement of the body during the golf swing. However, it is often difficult to determine whether the head is actually moving during the golf swing or whether the body has caused the head to move during the golf swing. It is also important, during golf swings, that the head be in the same position with reference to the ball during the beginning of each golf swing and upon impact with the ball.
In the past, various patents have issued on golf swing training devices which attempt to maintain the head in a fixed position relative to the golf ball. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,051, issued on Jan. 26, 1915, to J. T. McGillicuddy, describes a golf swing training device which included a mouthpiece which is connected to an elastic member which is, in turn, secured to a belt. The belt would be worn around the torso of the golfer immediately under the arms of the golfer. In this manner, the head could remain in a relatively fixed position during the golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,246, issued on Jan. 14, 1975, to B. M. Fish, teaches a device for aiding a golfer in addressing the ball and in maintaining the golfer's stance during the backswing of the golf club. The device includes a pendulum-type device with a flexible suspension cord with a mouthpiece which is grasped by the mouth of the golfer. At the lower end of the cord is a plumb-bob type of weighted body. This weighted body is intended to be held right over the center of the golf ball so that the user can visually hold his or her head stationary during the backstroke and forward stroke of the golf club. Any movement of the plumb-bob would indicate movement of the golfer's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,564, issued on Dec. 29, 1992, to J. H. Young III, teaches a swinging and hitting training device for use by athletic participants. This device includes a mouth receiving member for temporary fixed engagement with the head of the user. A strap extends from the mouthpiece and is provided with at least two strap connections. The strap connections have elastic straps with clips at their free extremities for releasable connection to the clothing of the user. During swinging activities, such as hitting golf balls, undesired head movement will impart a force to the resilient straps. The straps will resist such movement of the head of the athlete.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,680, issued on Jul. 20, 1997, to C. Levy, describes a golf training system which conditions a golfer to keep his or her head down and straight during a full golf swing. This device alerts the golfer after the execution of each swing whether the previous swing was performed properly. The device includes a cord having a proximal end and distal end. A mouthpiece is secured at the proximal end of the cord. A fastening assembly is secured to the distal end of the cord. The mouthpiece is grasped within the mouth of the golfer. The fastening assembly is secured to an article of the golfer's clothing such that the cord located between the fastening assembly and the mouthpiece is semi-taut when the golfer's head is fixed in a straight downward position. If the fastening assembly disengages from the golfer's clothing during the golf swing, then the golfer is alerted that the execution of his swing was faulty and that he improperly lifted or turned his head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,663, issued on May 5, 1998, to M. A. Calace, teaches a golfing aid which enables a user to maintain a proper head position while executing a swinging motion. A mouthpiece is provided with a rigid support bar which is configured to extend away from the mouthpiece and toward the rear of the user's head. An inflexible connecting member connects the rigid support element to a belt loop or a waistband of the user. In operation, the user will bite down on the mouthpiece and adjust the connecting member such that it is sufficiently taut to prevent the user from moving his head while executing a swing.
In the past, various patents have issued on devices which can be connected to mouthpieces within the mouth of a user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,357, issued on Jan. 16, 1996, to G. C. Zolninger, describes a flashlight which is connected to a mouthpiece so that the flash light will extend outwardly of the mouth of the user. A similar device was described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,520, issued on Dec. 5, 1995, to K. J. Malley. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,712, issued on Jul. 13, 1993, to R. G. Lucas, also describes a flash light which can be held by the teeth of the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a head positioning device which allows the body of the golfer to remain in a natural uncontorted position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a head positioning device for a golfer which gives a fixed point of reference so that the golfer can more easily tell if his or her head is moving.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a head positioning device which allows the head of the golfer to remain in the same relative position at the beginning of each golf swing.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a head positioning device which allows the golfer to visualize the proper swing plane.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a golf swing training device in which the device does not restrict movement of the head.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a head positioning device for a golfer which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.